masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sonevar
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Morality Guide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 18:02, June 13, 2009 Experience Guide In case you missed my message, we have an Experience Guide you might find useful; it has a likely formula for calculating XP and a level progression table. --Tullis 12:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Morality assignments I've reverted these because the phrase "to get both quests" has had some people confused. It makes it sound like you can get both the Renegade and Paragon quests by getting an extra 10% in your chosen morality, when that's not the case. --Tullis 12:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Absent Please note that Tullis has been absent for quite some time now. She hasn't made an edit in about five months, and as far as I know, hasn't been around to answer questions or anything else in that time period. Therefore I wouldn't expect a response to your comment quickly, or perhaps at all. To that end, I'm not even sure what you are trying to say, but there are other resources if you should need them. Lancer1289 18:50, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Absent Thanks for the notification lancer As I said in my original post I couldn't find the bug/glitch/workaround page so I was trying to put the info in the hands of someone who could place it in an appropriate section, I'll cut/paste repost here: Installing on Win7 I came across a problem after (forced cleansing) "Clean Installing" to Win 7 ME1 install would repeatedly crash after entering the Serial Key saying "This Installation has been cancelled. To install Mass effect please run the instaler..." I scoured the internet for a solution but no one seemed to have one. Then after remembering a similar Problem I tried a solution that worked befor with another installer: Reboot in Safe mode (with networking) using the Admin account with Setup.exe set to compatibility for XP(SP3) near the end of the install I got an error about not being able to load Microsoft installer in Safe Mode (so you may want to make sure you have all the necissary DirectX .Net Framework or Physix updates before booting in safe mode) but aside from that the install went fine and ME1 + BDtS + Pinnacle are running fine Sorry for posting this here but after 30 min of searching for the Bugs/Glitches/Fixes page I defaulted to telling the person who welcomed me here. --Sonevar 11:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :The only places I can suggest posting it here is in the forums or a blog post. I personally didn't have a problem with installing ME on my Laptop, which runs Windows 7. I don't have an answer, and really the best advice I can give is to post it in the places I mentioned, and perhaps someone will respond. Lancer1289 19:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :More correctly, Tullis hasn't made an edit to this wiki in 366 days. But that's beside the point. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 19:38, January 4, 2012 (UTC)